Refugiados
by Cris Snape
Summary: ¿Qué hicieron Mary y Reginald Cattermole después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione les ayudaran a escapar del Ministerio de Magia? En esta historia tendréis la respuesta. Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Magia Hispanii


**REFUGIADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto temático de agosto __**"A la caza"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

Cuando sintió el viento en su cara, Mary se detuvo y respiró profundamente. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, estaba temblando y aún no era capaz de creerse lo que había pasado en el Ministerio. Se había librado de Azkaban por los pelos, gracias a Harry Potter y sus amigos. Benditos fueran. No tendría vida suficiente para agradecerle lo que habían hecho por ella.

—¡Vamos, Mary! Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Reginald, quien no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento, tiró de ella. Tenía razón. Eran muchos los que habían conseguido escapar ese día y seguramente los mortífagos no tardarían en ir a buscarles. Agitó la cabeza y echó a andar, intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación.

—¡Los niños, Reg!

Durante un instante, se imaginó que los habían capturado y llevado a Azkaban. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se le erizó al pensar en las atrocidades que podrían estar haciéndoles en ese momento.

—Están bien, no te preocupes —Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones—. Los he dejado con Annie.

—Debemos ir a buscarlos de inmediato. Si los mortífagos sospechan que están allí…

Reginald Cattermole frunció el ceño y detuvo la marcha. Miró a su esposa fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, y asintió. Nunca fue un brujo especialmente talentoso y si alguna vez se batía en duelo con alguien solía perder, pero en ese momento Mary supo que era capaz de todo para proteger a su familia. Quiso comérselo a besos, pero no había tiempo que perder.

—Allí hay unos contendedores de basura —Señaló un callejón al otro lado de la calle que parecía bastante discreto—. Iremos directamente a casa de Annie.

Mary asintió. Annie era una bruja anciana, vecina de los padres de Reginald, que siempre estaba dispuesta a echar una mano. Era de confianza y no quería que le ocurriera nada.

Los Cattermole cruzaron la calle sin prestar mucha atención al tráfico. Cuando varios muggles hicieron sonar el claxon de sus vehículos, Mary se llevó un susto de muerte. Pensó que los mortífagos los habían encontrado y venían a por ellos para llevarlos de nuevo con esa horrible mujer. Por suerte, pudieron alcanzar su destino sin más contratiempos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la pequeña aldea en la que crecieron sus suegros.

Era un pueblo muggle, un lugar tranquilo en el que dos familias de brujos habían decidido instalarse tiempo atrás. Reginald siempre se quejaba de lo aburrido que fue crecer allí, aunque en el fondo le encantaba. Se aparecieron en las afueras, en un lugar un tanto apartado, y volvieron a correr. Mary temió que los mortífagos se les hubieran adelantado y se imaginó a sus hijos muertos en la calle.

Por suerte, todo parecía estar en orden. La casa de Annie seguía en pie y ni rastro de cadáveres. Reginald aporreó la puerta y la anciana les recibió con cara de susto.

—¡Reginald!

—Los niños están bien, ¿verdad?

—Están almorzando en la cocina…

Mary no se lo pensó. Irrumpió en la casa y fue en busca de sus hijos mientras Reginald daba vagas explicaciones a la anciana. Le dijo que se habían escapado del Ministerio y que los mortífagos seguramente les buscarían, por lo que era conveniente desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. Y con los niños, obviamente.

—Pero, ¿dónde vais a ir?

—No lo sé —Reginald no dejaba de atusarse el bigote. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando estaba nervioso—. Nos esconderemos, procuraremos no hacer magia, no sé… Por suerte, a Mary nunca le ha gustado Gringotts y tenemos algo de dinero en un banco muggle. Nos las apañaremos.

—¡Ay, hijo! ¡Qué horror!

—Si los mortífagos vienen a buscarnos…

La anciana se irguió. Ambos sabían que corría peligro, pero en su vida se había achantado ante nadie y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

—Yo me encargaré de ellos.

—A lo mejor tú también deberías irte, aunque sea durante una temporada.

—Llevo cincuenta años viviendo en esta casa, Reginald y no me voy a ir ahora.

El brujo apreciaba sinceramente a esa mujer y, aunque sabía que era muy testaruda, se dispuso a convencerla de que entrara en razón. Sin embargo, Mary volvió con los niños. Tenía a Alfie en brazos y a las niñas agarradas a su falda.

—Vámonos.

Ellie corrió hacia él, evidentemente asustada por la actitud de su madre. Maisie se aferró con más fuerza aún a ella.

—Un momento —Annie rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un monedero. Acto seguido, le entregó a Reginald doscientas libras—. Yo también tengo dinero muggle. Me gustan las verduras que venden en el pueblo.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que puedes, Reginald. ¡Y largo de aquí!

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de gratitud, Reginald se desapareció con los suyos. Esperaba que aquella no fuera la última vez que veía a la pobre Annie.

* * *

Habían terminado pasando la noche en un pequeño hotel rural cerca de la costa. El dinero de Annie les vino de perlas y, aunque les costó un mundo calmar a los niños y hacer que se durmieran, finalmente cayeron rendidos y no les dieron demasiada guerra. Los dos miembros del matrimonio sabían que no podrían pegar ojo. Los mortífagos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, en cuyo caso el horror se desataría en sus vidas.

—A lo mejor no debimos traerlos —Mary hablaba en susurros—. A lo mejor debí esconderme yo sola.

—¡No digas tonterías! Somos una familia y permaneceremos juntos. Pase lo que pase.

—Pero me quieren a mí, no a vosotros.

—Después de lo que ha pasado en el Ministerio, ninguno de nosotros está a salvo. ¿Entiendes eso?

Mary se mordió el labio inferior. Sí. Seguramente tenía razón. Los mortífagos debían estar muy cabreados y eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para vengarse. Se sintió angustiada y aterrada y se abrazó con fuerza a su esposo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Mañana me acercaré a casa.

—¡No! Los mortífagos podrían estar allí.

—Tendré cuidado —Reginald le besó la cabeza para tranquilizarla, consciente de que aquel plan era bastante malo y peligroso—. Cogeré algo de ropa y unas cuantas cosas útiles. Y dinero. Eso también.

—No te dejaré ir. Podrían capturarte.

—Sé que es arriesgado, pero no podemos escondernos si no tenemos nada.

Mary miró a sus hijos. Tendría que darles de comer muy pronto y sin dinero… No quería ni pensarlo.

—Si no vuelvo, tendrás que apañártelas sola.

—No volverás porque no irás a ningún sitio.

—Sé razonable, Mary. Es lo mejor.

—No. Lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos —Aumentó la fuerza de su agarre—. Cuando estaba en el Ministerio, algunos comentaban que hay mucha gente escondida en los bosques. Haremos eso. Sobreviviremos.

—El bosque no es lugar para los niños.

—Es nuestra mejor opción.

Reginald iba a protestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Su esposa le miró con espanto y se pusieron en pie de un salto, con las varitas en alto. Si los mortífagos estaban allí, iban a ser huesos muy duros de roer.

Volvieron a llamar, pero esa vez los golpes fueron acompañados por una voz.

—_¿Señores Cattermole? Abran, sé que están allí._

La voz tenía un fuerte acento extranjero. Mary negó con la cabeza, pero Reginald comprendía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar a lo que hubiera ahí fuera. Pues bien, mejor pronto que tarde.

—Llévate a los niños.

—¿Y sin han puesto un hechizo antidesaparición?

—_¡Abran, por favor!_

—Entonces ve al baño. Hay una ventana. Escapad por ahí.

—¡Estamos en un segundo piso!

—Apáñatelas.

—_¡Por favor! Hace frío. Odio el frío._

—Si me quedo, tendremos más posibilidades.

—_¡Pues ya está bien!_

El de la voz con acento extranjero parecía haberse hartado de esperar. Mary y Reginald retrocedieron cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando a la vista a un tipo rechoncho y a un chico paliducho. El rechoncho sonrió y se dispuso a saludar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el hechizo de Mary le dio en el pecho y le hizo caer hacia atrás, desmayado.

—¡Paco!

El paliducho dudó. Fue sólo un instante, pero bastó para que Reginald lo dejara inconsciente a él también. Los Cattermole se mantuvieron alerta, esperando la llegada de más mortífagos, pero nada.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Mary al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Los… matamos?

—No. Vamos a atarlos. A ver qué tienen que decir.

* * *

Cuando Paco Martínez despertó, tenía un buen chichón en la cabeza y un mareo de tres pares de narices. Recordó vagamente lo ocurrido anteriormente y, aunque se sintió un poco tonto, pronto comprendió que no era culpa suya. Para empezar, él no era un tipo de acción. Lo suyo era trabajar en la sombra y si estaba allí se debía únicamente a la insistencia de Ricardo Vallejo. Malditos fueran sus muertos.

—Te lo advertí.

Y encima el otro. Vallejo decía que a David se le daba genial el trabajo de campo, pero no parecía habérselas apañado muy bien tratando con los Cattermole. Inútil. Se iba a enterar en cuanto se liberara de ese puñetero hechizo que lo mantenía atado a una silla.

—¿Qué me advertiste?

—Que no nos iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Están cagados de miedo.

Sí que se lo había advertido, sí, pero Paco creyó que podrían comportarse como con los demás. Ser amables, ofrecerles la documentación falsa y una nueva vida lejos del infierno. Claro que nunca antes se las había visto con una mujer que había estado a punto de ser enviada a Azkaban.

—¿Dónde están? No me digas que se nos han escapado. Con lo que ha costado dar con ellos.

—La mujer se ha llevado a los niños. El hombre está ahí fuera, fumándose un cigarro.

Paco asintió y se removió para soltarse. No le fue muy bien.

—Es inútil. Creo que nos han puesto al menos una docena de hechizos para mantenernos inmovilizados.

—¿En serio? Pues tengo los brazos dormidos —Paco gruñó. Supo que iba a hacer una locura, pero no le importó—. ¡Ey, Cattermole!

—¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Grito, ¿es que no me oyes? ¡Cattermole!

No tuvo que llamarlo tres veces. Reginald entró en el cuarto, tembloroso y con la varita alzada. Era obvio que tenía miedo, pero no pensaba flaquear.

—Cierra el pico, mortífago —Le espetó con dureza, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—No soy un mortífago.

—Que sepas que Mary ya no está aquí. Yo me voy a encargar de vosotros —No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

—Te estás equivocando.

—¡Y un cuerno! Sé lo que queréis, pero no voy a consentir que le hagáis daño a mi familia. Aunque tenga que… —Le tembló la voz—. Mataros.

Paco gruñó. El hechizo de traducción que David le había puesto justo antes de llamar a la puerta empezaba a fallar. Lo que le faltaba, no enterarse de nada en mitad de esa situación tan peliaguda. Iba a decir algo, pero su compañero se le adelantó.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero queremos ayudaros.

—¡Anda ya!

—No somos mortífagos, señor Cattermole —David sonaba tranquilo y convincente. A lo mejor Vallejo no se equivocaba cuando decía que tenía talento—. Ni siquiera somos ingleses. Venimos desde España.

—¿España?

—Sin duda ha oído los rumores. Los de los hijos nacidos de muggles que han desaparecido.

—¡Han sido los mortífagos!

—En algunos casos sí, pero en otros no —David echó un vistazo a su alrededor y clavó los ojos en la mesita de noche—. ¿Quiere hacerme un favor? Coja ese teléfono y llame al número que le voy a dar. Podrá hablar con alguien a quién ayudamos a abandonar Inglaterra. Por favor.

El hombre dudaba, pero Paco consideró que había sido un buen movimiento. Finalmente, Cattermole fue hasta el teléfono y, aunque a su mujer se le daba mucho mejor usarlo que a él, siguió las instrucciones que le dio David. Minutos después, estaba casi seguro de que esos extranjeros no querían hacerles ningún daño.

—Es verdad —murmuró, sobrecogido.

—Se lo dije. ¿Quiere soltarnos, por favor?

—Aún no me fío del todo.

—Entiendo —David miró de reojo a su compañero y decidió que era su turno para hablar—. Paco le explicará lo que vamos a hacer en cuanto esté preparado para liberarnos.

Martínez no se esperaba que fueran a mencionar su nombre, así que se removió con inquietud y carraspeó antes de hablar. Tenía el plan tan claro como el agua.

—Esta misma noche nos vamos a aparecer en un pequeño aeropuerto ubicado en una zona rural de Gales. Allí nos está esperando un avión privado que nos llevará directos a Madrid y, después, conocerá usted al señor Vallejo.

—¿Quién es ese? Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—El señor Vallejo es el hombre que ha estado sacando a todos esos refugiados de Inglaterra. Quiere ayudarles a usted y a su familia.

Reginald se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que pareció haber entrado en trance. Finalmente, suspiró y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

—Pero, ¿qué coño…? —Se quejó Paco, volviendo a removerse con incomodidad—. ¿Dónde ha ido ahora?

—Supongo que a hablar con su mujer. Tienen que tomar una decisión muy importante.

—Pues como decidan dejarnos aquí tirados, me voy a cagar la puta.

David sonrió. Paco aún se removió un poco más, nervioso porque odiaba estar inmovilizado y porque se ponía enfermo cuando las cosas se complicaban innecesariamente. Cuando todo ese asunto terminara, volvería a París y se dedicaría a la falsificación junto a su querida esposa. Adoraba aquella vida sin sobresaltos y lucrativa.

* * *

—España…

—El tipo con el que he hablado dice que salió de Inglaterra en un barco, junto a otros seis hijos de muggles y sus familias —Reginald observó a sus hijos. Los pobres estaban aterrados y lo último que quería era que les pasara algo—. Creo que dicen la verdad, Mary.

—¿Y si es una treta?

—No lo es. Si fueran mortífagos, seguramente ya hubieran llegado los refuerzos. Además, ¿crees que esos tipos saben lo que es un teléfono? La mayoría de ellos no se ha movido del mundo mágico jamás.

Mary se mordió el labio inferior. Si esos hombres realmente querían ayudarles, tenían en sus manos la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y esconderse. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran mintiendo, pero Reginald parecía muy seguro y ella siempre había confiado ciegamente en su marido. Acarició la espalda de Alfie, quien permanecía firmemente agarrado a su cuello, y asintió.

—Si estamos equivocados, podría ser el fin.

—No lo estamos. Sé que no.

Se miraron a los ojos. El brujo no contuvo el impulso de darle un beso en los labios para, a continuación, tomar a sus niñas de la mano. Todo iba a salir bien. En los últimos días sus vidas habían sido un auténtico desastre y el miedo había sido una constante desde que Mary fue citada por aquel ridículo tribunal mágico, pero la suerte les estaba cambiando. Reginald estaba convencido. Pocas veces tenía corazonadas, pero cuando le ocurría solía tener la razón de su lado.

—Mis padres estuvieron una vez en España, de vacaciones —Mary sonrió mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel—. Mi madre se quemó toda la piel y mi padre se pasó la semana entera borracho. Estuvieron a punto de separarse.

—Esperemos que a nosotros nos vayan mejor las cosas.

Mary asintió. Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y podían escuchar como los dos hombres hablaban en un idioma que no era el inglés. Intercambió una última mirada con su esposa, para cerciorarse de que estaba de acuerdo, y abrió.

Los dos tipos extranjeros enmudecieron de inmediato. El rechoncho alzó la voz y pronunció unas cuantas palabras que los Cattermole no entendieron porque fueron dichas en español.

—Mi compañero no habla su idioma —dijo el otro, aparentemente mucho más tranquilo—. Conozco un buen hechizo de traducción que nos permitirá comunicarnos en condiciones, pero no puedo llevarlo a cabo si no me sueltan y me devuelven la varita.

Reginald se lo pensó un poco más. Tal vez lo más sensato hubiera sido alejar a los niños de esa habitación, pero pronto recuperó el aplomo. Estaban a salvo. Se lo decían las tripas.

—Mary y yo hemos decidido que les vamos a liberar, pero aún no estamos seguros de querer ir con ustedes.

El paliducho asintió. Instantes después, él y su compañero estaban libres y habían recuperado sus varitas. El rechoncho se frotó los brazos mientras volvía a hablar en español.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Quiso saber Reginald.

—Cosas que no repetiré delante de los niños.

A continuación, el chico se presentó. Dijo que él se llamaba David y su compañero Paco. Con un sutil movimiento de varita, reactivó el hechizo de traducción que permitió que su compañero fuera partícipe de la conversación.

—¡Bien! —El tal Paco se frotó un poco más los brazos y sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Me temo que los Cattermole aún no están listos para acompañarnos.

El otro frunció el ceño sin ocultar su enfado. Estaba teniendo una noche bastante desagradable y lo único que quería era que terminara de una vez por todas. Así pues, se cruzó de brazos y decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Seguramente los Cattermole no eran del todo conscientes de su situación; era bastante probable que estuvieran en estado de shock, habida cuenta de todo lo que les estaba pasando.

—Yo creo que sí están listos, básicamente porque no tienen otra opción —Miró al matrimonio con severidad—. ¿Me entendéis? Si no venís con nosotros, esos mortífagos no tardarán en dar con vosotros y lo más seguro es que a vosotros os maten y a vuestros hijos los envíen a esa especie de orfanato que han creado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Reginald, agarrando a Ellie protectoramente.

—La mayoría de la gente no tiene la menor idea de lo que esos tipos son capaces de hacer, Cattermole. No sabe lo que pasa en Azkaban, ni lo que pasa con los fugitivos que vagan estúpidamente por los bosques. Y, por supuesto, no saben nada del sitio al que mandan a los hijos de gente como tú —Señaló a Mary con la cabeza—. Recientemente he tenido ocasión de ver lo que pasa allí y le aseguro que no es muy agradable.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Mary con voz temblorosa.

—Es mejor que no lo sepan —Paco se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Tengo la sensación de que los mortífagos podrían estar cerca.

Los Cattermole se miraron y asintieron. Cada cosa nueva que descubrían eran más terrible que la anterior, así que poner tierra de por medio parecía su mejor baza. Una vez estuvieran a salvo, tendrían tiempo para pensar en lo demás.

* * *

Mary solía hablarles a sus hijos sobre el mundo muggle. No quería que crecieran ajenos a él como les ocurría a otros niños brujos y los tres sabían lo que era un avión. Aún así, cuando les llegó el momento de subirse en uno se vieron invadidos por esos nervios tan agradables que suelen experimentar los más pequeños ante una vivencia nueva. Si instantes antes habían estado asustados, en cuanto pusieron un pie en la aeronave se volvieron locos de excitación.

A Paco, los niños le daban dolor de cabeza. Últimamente su esposa Sonja insistía en que quería tener uno de esos pequeños diablillos rondando por casa, pero él se estaba resistiendo. Sabía que los críos hacían ruido y rompían todo lo que tenían cerca y, cuando trabajaba, básicamente necesitaba paz y silencio. Desgraciadamente, ignoraba cuánto tiempo podría seguir dándole largas a su mujer. Y es que cuando Sonja Villenueve quería algo, no se daba por vencida.

Los Cattermole, por su parte, sí que estaban manteniendo la calma. Las dudas respecto a las intenciones de los extranjeros se habían disipado y sabían que ese avión los llevaría a un lugar seguro. A Reginald jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza utilizar ese medio de transporte, pero no estaba tan mal.

El avión era pequeñito. En los últimos tiempos había hecho un par de viajes y posiblemente ya no volvería a Inglaterra. Los hombres y mujeres que durante meses habían trabajado sobre el terreno para sacar del país al mayor número posible de refugiados habían dado por finalizada su misión. Mucha gente se quedaría atrapada, pero cada vez corrían más peligro y no podían seguir arriesgándose. A todos les hubiera gustado seguir un poco más, pero las órdenes de su jefe fueron tajantes.

Mary se las apañó para calmar a los niños y los hizo tomar asiento. Junto a los Cattermole viajaban seis personas más, los tipos de la retaguardia como se llamaban a sí mismos. Se habían encargado de eliminar todo rastro que pudiera conducir a los mortífagos hasta los refugiados. El suyo fue un trabajo arduo y fatigoso, pero se marchaban con la certeza de haber hecho las cosas bien. Lo que pasara en Inglaterra a partir de ese día ya no era cosa suya.

Mary, quien había tenido un nudo en el estómago desde que escapara del Ministerio, logró respirar tranquila cuando el avión emprendió el vuelo. Sus hijos aún estaban nerviosos y por un instante pensó en lo que pasaría si los mortífagos localizaban ese vuelo y decidían destruirlo, pero pronto comprendió que sus temores eran en vano y que lo único que debía preocuparla en ese momento era que sus niños no molestaran a los otros pasajeros. Ni que fueran unos maleducados.

Reginald, por su parte, vio como el tipo paliducho iba hacia el lugar en el que debía estar el piloto. Paco estaba sentado frente a él, con cara de malas pulgas. No tenía forma de saber que le esperaba una buena bronca cuando llegara a su casa. Le había prometido a Sonja que regresaría dos días antes y ella odiaba cuando se retrasaba por motivos de trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

—Un par de horas, tal vez.

—¿Y dice usted que vamos a Madrid?

—Eso es —Paco se llevó una mano al oído. El hechizo de traducción empezaba a fallar.

—¿Y qué haremos allí? No tenemos dinero, ni un sitio adónde ir.

—Ya dije antes que el señor Vallejo se ocupará de vosotros.

—Pero… —Reginald se atusó el bigote—. Ni siquiera sé quién es, ¿por qué querría ayudarnos?

—No tengo ni idea y, francamente, eso no es asunto mío —Paco se encogió de hombros—. No suelo hacerle preguntas a Ricardo porque si se las hiciera, es seguro que no me contestaría.

—¿Es de confianza?

—Yo diría que sí.

Reginald asintió. Paco siguió tocándose el oído, con los ojos entornados y cara de fastidio.

—¿Han sacado a mucha gente de Inglaterra?

—A todos los que hemos podido. No sé como a muchos hijos de muggles no se les ha ocurrido abandonar el país. Esconderse en los bosques es una tontería.

—Supongo que llevan demasiado tiempo viviendo en el mundo mágico como para plantearse algo así. Y otros seguramente tenían miedo de que sabotearan los aviones o los barcos. No sé.

Paco dijo algo, esa vez en español. El hechizo se había ido al garete y el hombre hizo un gesto de disculpa. Reginald sonrió y dio por terminada la conversación. Miró a sus hijos, que poco a poco se habían ido calmando, y luego a su mujer. Las últimas horas habían sido terribles, pero en cuanto llegaran a España podrían dejarlo todo atrás e iniciar una nueva vida. Se lo merecían.

* * *

_Iba a añadir una escena más, pero no viene a cuento y la historia queda mejor así. Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber por el método tradicional: el review._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
